


Legacy

by Rayj4ck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, but hopefully i wrote it well enough to stand alone, dnd!au, for this to make total sense, you kinda have to have been keeping up with my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: The magical event at the library gives Luz an opportunity she can't pass up.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Legacy

“Friends with the siblings, friends with the girl. Friends with the siblings, friends with the girl.” Luz chanted to herself as she approached the Library staircase. True to Boiling Isles form, the night was immeasurably more terrifying than the day, the sudden movements out of the corner of the eye and sharp, startling noises putting Luz on edge. Not to mention all the strange...things that had been happening to her. The splitting headaches giving way to tiny bumps right above her temples, the sharpening of her canines and the ability to put her hand right into a fireplace no problem were beginning to scare her. It seemed like something she would have dreamed of happening before, but now that it was all it did was scare her. But that wasn’t going to stop her from trying to be Amity’s friend. 

“Hey! Luz!” Looking up the steps, there were the twins. “Ready to bring this party inside?” Not waiting for an answer, they walked up to the massive double doors. Pulling a scroll out of one of his pockets, Edric said: “It says no trespassing, but I’m allergic to rules.”

“And dairy,” Emira added, taking the scroll out of his hands and pushing it against the lock the size of Luz’s head. 

“Wow. Just gonna expose me.” Edric said as the scroll disintegrated. Luz stepped back out of reflex as the lock enlarged enough to allow them to comfortably walk through the keyhole. “Come on.” The Blight twins stepped through, and Luz quickly stepped through after them. 

They strolled into the lobby they had been in just a few hours prior. “Wow! Standing in a dimly lit lobby. You guys know how to party.” 

“There! The Wailing Star!” Luz turned to see Edric pointing up toward the stained glass window above the main entrance. Sure enough, a bright light passed across the sky accompanied by the distant sound of a lady crying. It cast a light on the floor which moved in an arc across the trio, but as they waited with bated breath, the library remained silent. 

“Huh. Nothing happened”

“Waaiiit. The books are all glowing.” Luz walked over to a bookcase, where all the books seemed to be glowing an ethereal green. Pulling one off the shelf, she opened it and leaned back in shock as a flock of birds shot out of the pages. 

Edric and Emira were looking at the flock, delighted at all the potential mischief. Luz, however, was shocked still. Turning over the cover, sure enough an image of very same birds was there.  _ So then maybe… _

“I have to go.” The words surprised even her when she said them, but Luz didn’t take them back. The whole night had changed over the course of a few seconds. 

“Huh?” Emira looked at her, confused. “We just go here.” 

“No, not like that. I’m sorry...I…” the words wouldn’t come. Dropping the book she was holding, she turned and dashed off deeper into the library. 

* * *

Amity grumbled as she searched up and down the labyrinthine rows, searching for Luz. It’s a shame she had to remove the girl from the building, she would have loved to study the phenomena she was seeing around her. With permission of course. She had seen her brother and sister a few times, but Luz strangely absent from their side so she avoided their detection. She had no interest in talking to them right now. 

Rounding a corner, she finally caught the girl she was looking for crouched in the corner, facing away from her. “Aha! Finally. You know, I was starting to think you...were...alright…” Amity trailed off. Luz hadn’t reacted to a thing she’d said. “Luz?” The ire in her voice was replaced with concern. Walking up behind the girl, she looked over her shoulder. She was holding a letter in both hands, her name written across the front. 

“It’s…” Luz spoke before Amity could ask. “It’s from my dad. I haven’t been able to open it yet, but with everything going on, now would be the best time. But I...I just…”

Amity looked down at the girl’s back for another moment. She sounded like she was on the edge of tears. 

She made a snap decision. “Here.” She put a hand on Luz’s shoulder and gently turned her around. “Follow me.”

* * *

“What’s this?” Luz asked, the pain of earlier overshadowed by awe, but still there. 

“It’s my hideout here at the library.” Amity followed her in. With a quick wave of her hand, the bookshelf door slid shut behind her. The effect was immediate. With the heavy stone blocking out any noise, and the comfy glow of the candles, it felt cut off from the rest of the world. “It seemed like a better idea to read something private here.”  _ Private. Duh.  _ “Oh! Uh, if you want I can-”

“No.” Luz interrupted her. “It’s ok. I think...I think it’ll be easier if someone were here.”

“Ok.” Amity wasn’t sure what to do next, so she sat down against one of the pillows in the corner. Luz dropped down across the room form her, and for a while.

“I’m not even supposed to have this you know.” Luz broke the silence, looking at the letter in her hand. “I found it in the attic, with a note to my mom telling her that she would know when to give it to me.” Amity didn’t know what to say, so she stayed silent. The two sat quietly for another moment before Luz stood and dragged her pillow over to Amity’s side. “Do you mind if I…?” Amity patted the ground next to her. Luz flopped down onto it. Looking back down at the letter, she broke the seal on the envelope and slowly drew out the single sheet of paper inside. As she unfolded the page, a spell circle formed and out rose a figure. 

He wasn’t human. That much was immediately obvious to Luz. He had blue skin, horns almost as large as his head curled above him, and a tail drifted serenely behind him.

“My Shining Light. If you’re reading this, it means that your mother, and probably you, have begun to notice the teifling nature in your blood is manifesting. It’s...it’s probably pretty scary without someone around to tell you about it. I wish I could stay and help you through this, but I have to go back to my own world. The people there need me. But the most important thing to know is that this DOESN’T make you bad. You may start to worry, I have no idea what combinations of characteristics you’re getting, but they all look pretty demonic, yeah? They don’t change who you are, inside. I know that whoever that is, they’ll be great.” The figure looked right at her and smiled. “Love, Dad.” 

The figure descended back into the spell circle, but Luz hardly noticed. Her eyes were blurred with tears. Her hands were shaking so violently, Amity was worried she was going to tear the letter. Before she could think about it, she put one hand over Luz’s, before gently taking the letter and setting it on the desk next to her. She slid the hand on Luz’s up to her shoulder and wrapped it around her in a sort of one-armed side hug. That was all the signal Luz needed though, as she quickly spun around to sob into Amity’s shoulder. 


End file.
